In the technical journal HK 6/94 reference is made on page 762 to a multiple disk saw K34G/1200, which is provided with special separating cutters, which simultaneously saw and plane the wood. These separating cutters carry two types of teeth, reaming teeth and planing teeth. The reaming teeth, which are arranged radially on the furthest periphery of the separating cutter, only perform the cutting work using a major cutting edge. For every two reaming teeth there follows a planing tooth, which, using an axial cutting edge, provides a secondary processing to the already reamed surface of the cut, left somewhat rough by the saw. The cut surfaces of the sawed pieces are very smooth in areas, although, depending on the methods, minimal but clearly visible ring-shaped indentations can occur. As a result, it is not possible in every case to do without a secondary processing, such as planing, before the lacquering or waterproofing.
German Patent No. 195 43 992 describes a conventional hand milling machine, using which thin layers of the wood material, in particular old lacquer layers, can be removed. The surface quality that can be attained in this way is relatively coarse, so that it is impossible to lacquer or to waterproof without a subsequent milling process such as polishing or the like. The conventional machine thus represents a face milling machine having conventional cutting geometry, which does not achieve the performance of a planer-type face milling machine.
The conventional stationary planer-type face milling machines result in an inferior surface quality in the planing of the end piece and in the planing teeth emerging from the workpiece, because, in this context, a situation arises in that the edge tears out of the wood relatively coarsely.